An article by D. Ullmann et al.: “Side Airbag Sensor in Silicon Micromachining” SAE Technical Paper, March 1999 describes transmitting data from separately situated sensors in a motor vehicle to a control unit via a two-wire line. This is of particular interest for restraint systems. In this context, the signals are generated via current amplitude modulation. The control unit also supplies the individual sensors via this two-wire line with electrical energy using a direct current. Therefore, there is a powerline data transmission. An 11-bit frame is used for the data transmission, 2 start bits, 8 data bits, and 1 parity bit being provided. Manchester coding is used for the transmission.